Vuples and Demons
by TigerCritic
Summary: When two strange figures fell out of the breach, only one had a mark to save Thedas. The other, well she had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. But there was something about this woman that felt off, and Cassandra isn't sure what it is.
1. The Story Begins

Summary: When two strange figures fell out of the breach, only one had a mark to save Thedas. The other, well she had been at the wrong place at the worst time. But there was something about this woman that felt off, and Cassandra isn't sure what it is.

For your reference:

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

~"Other Language"~

" _ **Demon Speak"**_

* * *

(Chapter 1- The Story Begins)

"Any news on who our prisoners are?" A tall, slightly intimidating woman asked one of the higher ranking scouts.

"For the Qunari we figured out that she has to be part of a mercenary group, but the other … Well, we haven't found anything on her. It's like she just appeared out of thin air." The scout replied.

"What do you mean? There must be some trace of her somewhere." The woman ground out between clenched teeth. Her dark hair reflecting faintly in the torchlight, the slight sway of her armor distracted the scout as she behead the intricately drawn insignia famous to the Seekers.

"Be calm, Cassandra, it's been three days. After the blast, my scouts haven't had the time to comb over the ruins yet." The sudden arrival made the second woman scout jump in surprise before stuttering out a response. A purple cowl obscured most of the woman's face, but a slight tinge of red peaked out of the cowl.

"S-sister N-nightingale! I was not expecting you to be here." The scout was picking at her armor, trying desperately to make herself presentable, though there wasn't much to fix Cassandra noted.

"At ease, though I would like to speak to Seeker Cassandra if you would." The Sister spoke quietly; the friendly look on her face did nothing to ease the scout's apprehension. Instead, she practically bolted out of the room the second she heard the dismissal.

"Must you terrify the scouts, Leliana? The poor thing might have a heart attack." Cassandra admonished slightly.

Leliana laughed quietly before responding, "She'd have a bigger one if she noticed the way you were looking at her."

Cassandra groaned, "I fear you are mistaken, I have stated this repeatedly, and I have no interest in the female gender."

Leliana laughed once more before becoming serious. "As much as I would love to argue with you, the guards have reported the Qunari waking up."

Cassandra perked up at this, relief overtook the veteran warrior as she strode out the room. "Finally we can have our answers."

Leliana caught the warrior before she was able to leave the room, however. "Cassandra, only the Qunari woke up, the other … if it wasn't for signs of her breathing, I would have thought her to be dead."

Cassandra shook her head, "We must have hope, and even if the second never wakes up we only need the Qunari either way."

Leliana shook her head, "That may be true, but we still need to know who she is. Why she was at the conclave, maybe she knows what actually happened."

"We have yet to interrogate the first, what makes you so sure the Qunari doesn't know anything," Cassandra asked, tired of waiting.

"... You have a point, no reason to wait then. Let's get our answers."

* * *

The door to the dungeon swung open with a loud crash as Cassandra stormed into the room with Leliana trailing behind her. The Qunari jumped, eyes swiveling to focus on the approaching woman. Cassandra's eyes took in the hulking woman; the Qunari was fairly pale skinned, with dark, almost metallic hair. The clothes they had given to both prisoners were a tad small on her, and her sea-green eyes glared daggers at the seeker and the spymaster.

Cassandra took the lead, her frustration and restlessness catching up to her, and in a fit of anger, she spat at the Qunari.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two. "

To her frustration, the Qunari's eyebrows furrowed slightly but stayed silent. Cassandra spared a glance to the other prisoner in the room. It was a young red-haired woman sprawled out on the floor; she appeared to be in her early twenties.

From the way she was lying down it was obvious the guards had not cared to move her into a more comfortable position, she lay as though she was just thrown onto the ground, before being harshly cuffed to the floor. Cassandra felt a small amount of pity for the redhead, but she quickly squashed it down, turning to refocus on the dark-haired Qunari.

"Explain this." Cassandra forced the green mark into the Qunari's face. Her thoughts on the other prisoner momentarily forgotten.

"I'm not sure what you want from me. I've only woken up to find I'm a prisoner. I have no clue what you are talking about!" The Qunari yelled the last part of her sentence. The two women glared at each other until Leliana stepped in.

"That's enough! What is your name, Qunari, and why were you at the conclave?" Leliana demanded.

"I am Zaira; I am part of the Storm Wolves mercenary company. The Divine requested us to help keep the peace between the mages and Templars. I remember having a hard time sleeping, so I took a walk to clear my head. … then there's this blank space before I saw these things chasing me, I saw that girl next to me and dragged her with me, we were running, then … a woman? Made of light? I'm not sure."

Cassandra snorted angrily, just her luck, their main suspect didn't have a clue to what happened. Unless … "You're lying!" Cassandra roared just as the door to the dungeon swung open once more, this time with a thunderous crash.

For the first time since they found the two, the redhead prisoner moved, well she jumped up only to be dragged down by her chains. There was a flicker of motion from behind her, but before Cassandra could take a closer look the commanding tone of the Chancellor sounded out from behind her.

"There it is. Take her immediately; beasts like her must be disposed of accordingly." The Chancellor spat.

Leliana stiffened in rage, the word beast not agreeing with her, not one bit. "What is the meaning of this, Chancellor Roderick?" She spoke, her voice low, but there was no mistaking the tone. This was as angry as Leliana got with a person, and Cassandra couldn't blame her.

"That beast must die! Her kind is nothing but evil soulless killers." Roderick roared, the two guards spared a glance at Leliana before nodding, and that set Cassandra off.

"How dare you! We will not murder a woman who may be innocent, no matter what she looks like." Cassandra roared. The first of the guards took a few steps back and the second turned tail and ran away from the seeker's fury. Roderick however, stood his ground his eyes wide in confusion.

"What? Can you not see what she truly is? I demand you hand the prisoner to me so I may deal with her accordingly."

Cassandra had enough, shoving the guard out of the way; she grabbed the Chancellor by the arm before practically throwing him out of the room.

"Don't you dare utter such words in front of me again! The color of one's hair means nothing." Cassandra roared as she slammed the door in the shocked Chancellor face.

Meanwhile, the red-haired prisoner, jumped once again at the loud voices, holding back a wince the woman glanced to her binds before they clattered to the ground. As she stood Leliana's eyes caught sight of the shaking woman.

The woman made a move to attack, but before she even moved a bright flash of light flooded the room blinding everyone. When it died down Cassandra noted a faint line of the line connecting her to the redhead. The redhead's eye met hers and Cassandra quickly pushed the thought out her mind. Staring at crystal blue eyes she barked out an order as she moved to draw her sword and shield.

"Freeze prisoner, submit and no harm will come to you," Cassandra called, she expected quite a few scenarios, but as the prisoner growled harshly in the back of her throat, Cassandra certainly didn't expect the prisoner to sit down with her arms held out as though expecting to be bound once more.

Cassandra almost dropped her shield at this turn of events, and even Leliana looked to be faintly shocked. It was, however, Leliana who managed to regain her composure first, schooling her face back into the neutral slate that most were well acquainted with. She quickly stepped forward binding the woman's arms with rope and stepping back. Cassandra took a moment to look at the woman, to really look at her.

Bright red hair, tinged with black at the ends framed an oval face; crystal blue eyes stared back at Cassandra. The woman was slim, lean, her frame built much like a rogue's though her posture was strong, yet unassuming. The prisoner was short, probably half a foot shorter than her. A scar running down her forehead, pierced through her eyebrow stopping just above her right eye. Cassandra could see a few faint marks on her arms and legs, likely to be more scars.

Cassandra forcefully stopped herself from staring, before stepping towards the woman, stopping when she saw the woman flinch slightly.

"Who are you and what was that light we saw?" Cassandra asked, keeping her voice low to avoid spooking the woman.

The woman made to respond, but when she did it wasn't the common tongue Cassandra had been expecting, instead the rapid and slightly harsh sounds didn't sound familiar to any language she knew. At her confused expression the woman stopped before trying again switching to a second language, then a third, and finally on the fourth try Cassandra could finally decipher the language she was speaking.

~"My name is Aya; my clan was approached by a woman of the name Justinia. She bade the clan elders to reveal ourselves. She offered us protection, where is she? I saw her just as we escaped the monsters."~

Nevarran, the one tongue only Cassandra knew, how fortunate.

~"Justinia is dead, she died in the conclave. I would explain more, but for the sake of my companions, do you know the common tongue?"~

The woman appeared to be shocked as she hesitated, before nodding.

"My apologies, this is very confusing, but I could have sworn you said Justinia was dead." The wom- Aya said, the words slow as though she were weighing each word.

It was then Zaira spoke once more. "The Divine is dead? How did this come to be?"

Cassandra turned to look at Leliana, after a moment they both nodded. "It would be easier to show you."

It took a moment to mobilize each of the prisoners, but after a moment Leliana took her leave to meet up with her scouts at the halfway point. As Leliana dashed off, Cassandra slowly walked both women out of the chantry. Opening the heavy door, both prisoners went to shield their eyes from the harsh glare of the Breach.

"We call it the Breach, it's a massive rift into the world of demons and it grows larger with each passing hour."

It then did the Breach crackle with a sickly glow and Zaira fell to her knees in pain. Aya let out a pained cry stumbling forward into the warrior.

"T-that's not natural. That thing is wrong." Aya stuttered, crystal blue eyes sharp with pain and fear.

Cassandra helped to right the woman before moving to the Qunari. "This isn't the only rift, but it is the largest and it will continue to grow until it swallows the entire world."

Aya flinched at the last part, while Zaira just stared up at the breach. "Each time the Breach grows, the mark on you grows larger, and it's slowly killing you. Your mark may be the key to stopping this madness."

Zaira glanced down to her palm before nodding, "If there's a way for me to help, then I will."

Aya hesitated for a moment, "Will you be going?" The question confused the seeker for a moment before she responded. "Of course, I must help the troops."

Aya nodded, "Then it's my duty to help you." Once again Cassandra couldn't help but feel confused. 'What does she mean?'

"Let us not wait then, I would rather not experience another flare if you will," Zaira spoke up for once, drawing the seeker from her musings. Aya nodded in agreement, and for a second Cassandra swore she saw Aya's hair shift slightly as though it were being pressed down.

The seeker rubbed her eyes slightly; she really needed to get some sleep.

"Alright, we need to go to the forward camp first. Stay with me and do not attempt to run." Cassandra commanded, and so both women nodded, trailing behind the seeker with their arms still bound together.

It was only when they reached the village did Aya and Zaira notice the dark mood settled upon the town. Villagers glared as they passed, children ran away hiding in between the legs of adults and teenagers threw snow or twigs, only stopping when the seeker fixed them with a look that could bring down the mightiest of warriors.

Cassandra could feel the confusion rolling off both women, and so before they could ask she decided to explain.

"The people have decided your guilt, they need it. They mourn the most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers; it was a chance for peace between the mages and Templars, though she did mention she had another reason. She brought the leaders of each faction together, and now they are gone."

She paused as they walked passing a small outpost before continuing. "We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did, she would not wish for us to fight among ourselves over speculation and rumor until the breach is sealed."

Standing on a bridge near the town of Haven, Cassandra turned drawing an ornate dagger and cutting through each of their binds. As she did, she promised one thing to both women, "There will be a trial, I can promise no more than that."

Aya laughed harshly, as she rubbed her wrists, "You might as well kill us now seeker, we may not live to see such a trial."

Cassandra looked away, "That may be, but for now let us focus on the task ahead. It is not far."

Zaira chose this time to ask a question on both prisoners' minds. "Where are you taking us?"

Cassandra turned away sheathing her dagger, "The mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach. "

As the trio passed by a group of soldiers, Aya could hear the barely whispered prayers and chants as they walked. Zaira paid them no mind, but the smallest bit of fear welled up in both women. They shared a glance, strengthening each other before they moved to catch up with Cassandra.

Their shared predicament made both smile at each other just before Cassandra ordered the gate to open. As they headed down to the valley in silence, they only made it part of the way before the Breach flared out once more, Zaira this time remained to stand, but Aya collapsed into the snow with a smothered curse and startled yelp.

Cassandra moved to help the redhead, "The pulses are coming faster, and we don't have much time."

Aya cursed again before standing up on her own and pushing past Cassandra, "Then what are we waiting for, the sooner that thing is closed the better."

Zaira nodded as they started moving towards the valley and Cassandra trailed behind them slightly, reeling in confusion. These two women were suspected of opening the Breach and yet here they were more eager than anyone to seal it. For the rest of the trip, Aya and Zaira made some small talk trying to get to know each other.

"So you were never part of the Qun and that's why your eyes are not red like theirs but soft sea green?" Aya asked happily, it was quite the change from the quiet sulking woman Cassandra had seen so far.

"Well that's a rather specific and lengthy description, but basically yes you have it." Zaira smiled at the redhead.

Aya laughed, the sound seeming to echo between the rocks, "The clan would have loved you, as it is I'm sure the other rogues with me will be dying to meet you." Aya paused for a moment before turning to address Cassandra, "Speaking of my clan, where are they? They know better than to take orders from anyone other than their commander."

Cassandra hesitated at the innocence in her question; the answer was going to destroy that childish hope of hers. "... There were no survivors."

It took a moment for the words to register in both prisoners heads. Zaira was the first to speak, "Then how did we survive?"

Cassandra shook her head, "They say you stepped out of a rift, that there was a woman behind you."

Zaira went quietly with a contemplative look on her face, but Aya shook her head. "No, that's impossible; those were the best warriors and mages in the clan. They were my responsibility as ranking commander. That was almost three-fourths of my clan!" Aya screamed. The woman slowly sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Cassandra just watched as the girl cried, a third pulse forcing a loud wail from Aya, and she turned a heated glare towards the Breach. "They were my responsibility … I failed them. … I didn't deserve their trust."

Zaira knelt next to the distraught woman whispering something to her, Cassandra grew slightly suspicious bracing herself for anything to come, but as a wind tore at the trio Aya stood with a harsh gleam in her eye.

"I might not deserve my rank, but I can make sure I avenge them." Aya turned towards Cassandra, "I realized I never fully answered your question, this seems like no better time, they do correlate. That light we all saw, that was a life bond. They are rare and we don't know much about them other than they form when one person saves a member of the clan. For the rest of my life, I will be bound to your order until you release me, or I die. To ignore such a bond would bring dishonor to my clan and to my rank and since my clan is pretty much gone I swear myself to your cause, whatever it maybe. "

Cassandra took a slight step back reeling from the information she was just given. This girl was just sobbing a moment ago, the sudden mood changes were getting quite confusing.

Zaira nodded, "As touching as this is, I just want to be rid of this damn thing already,"

Aya nodded, picking up the pace leading and them through the valley, a few minutes passed in silence as they neared a bridge a short distance from the forward camp. It was as they were crossing the bridge, a flash of green did engulf the stone bridge. With a loud crash, the bridge fell apart taking the three women with it.

It was some miracle that nothing hit the women, or landed atop them. As they rolled to stop at the bottom of the ravine, it seemed like their luck had finally run out. A bubbling mass swirled a few feet in front of them, without missing a beat Cassandra jumped up as a demon formed right in front of their eyes.

"Stay behind me," Cassandra called as she strode forward to meet its claws with a block from her shield using the action to swing her sword in an underhand blow slashing through the demon's flesh.

Aya was transfixed as she watched the woman move, she completely missed the second form rising in front of her, and it was almost too late when she did finally take notice. The demon stood above her, its clawed hands ready to swing down on her to end her existence.

As it began its swing a gleaming double-handed broadsword split the demon in half from head to toe. "Careful, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings." Zaira admonished with a small smile as she hoisted the sword on her shoulder.

"How is it you managed to find a sword that suited you perfectly in all this chaos?" Aya asked as she stood up scanning the rubble for a weapon on her own. Zaira shrugged as she turned to assist the seeker in her own battle, while Aya finally found a pair of well-worn daggers hiding under a large rock.

Pulling the daggers free, she frowned at the balance of the daggers, "Someone didn't balance these properly." Aya groaned, but a quick scan showed no other weapon for her to use. Shrugging Aya took a second to adjust to the poorly balanced dagger, before flicking her arm out in front of her. The dagger flew through the air catching the demon by the throat, distracting it long enough for Cassandra to land the final blow on it.

Smiling at the victory, Aya went to congratulate Zaira and Cassandra when Cassandra turned on them holding her sword at their throats. "Drop your weapons," She commanded.

Aya winced as she dropped her remaining dagger, glancing at Zaira, Zaira glared back at the Seeker.

"If you're going to drag us around a demon infested valley, you need to trust us." Zaira spat at the seeker.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you," to Cassandra's surprise it was Aya who responded this time.

"Because it's our lives on the line, what better reason do you have?" Aya called out trying to stay neutral, but failing miserably.

Cassandra glanced between the two of them, Zaira with her sword still on her shoulder and Aya who was now kneeling on the ice with her hands behind her head. Cassandra sighed acknowledging the point.

"You are right, I can't protect two of you and I cannot have you walking around defenseless."

Zaira nodded in agreement turning to pick up the massive sheath of the broad sword before strapping it to her back. Aya, however, moved to pick up both daggers making no move towards its sheaths.

"Hey Aya, aren't you going to keep those daggers?" Zaira asked as she watched Aya pick up the second dagger and walk away. "Nope, these things are so old and unbalanced they'd do more harm than good. The moment I find a better pair these will go right out the window."

Zaira shrugged, "Alright then, I'll keep an eye out for you."

Aya smiled, shoving the dagger through a belt loop in her weathered trousers. "Thanks!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the quaint little scene, these two women were going to give her a headache with all these mood changes. "Here," Cassandra called throwing them a few vials each, "These are healing potions. Never know when you might need one."

Both women nodded continuing their little talk while Cassandra shook her head. Zaira seemed to recognize the area and was currently leading them through it, it was a few minutes afterward they found another group of demon barring their way,

"If we flank them we might be able to take them by surprise." Zaira paid this comment no heed as she charged towards the demons, but Aya smirked before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. 'Ah, so she's a rogue.' Cassandra watched as Aya appeared for a moment to land a devastating blow on a demon before disappearing once more. 'And a skilled on at that it seems.'

Without further hesitation, Cassandra bellowed out a war cry drawing the demon's attention to her and charged at the remaining demon. "Finally joining in on the fun, huh Seeker?" Zaira laughed as she beheaded a lesser demon with a single stroke of her sword.

"Oh you know her type; they just can't let others have any fun." Aya laughed appearing behind Cassandra. Instead of disappearing this time, she blocked a clawed arm from behind her.

The demons didn't stand a chance past this point; Aya was a whirlwind of blades, sometimes throwing a dagger, before retrieving it or leaping off a rock for an overhead attack. Cassandra was transfixed, the crystal eyed rogue was moving at speeds even Leliana would be hard pressed to match.

Her senses seemed too unnaturally in tune with her surroundings, as Aya often ducked or dodged attacks from behind her, or sensing an opening in the others guard and lashing out with frightening speed. In no time at all the demons were gone leaving bubbling masses on the ice as they slowly faded away.

Cassandra watched as Zaira and Aya high fived laughing the whole way. Was it just her or was something off about Aya. There was no way this woman could move so fast for so long.

"Hey, Cassandra! We have to hurry; we still need to make it to the forward camp." Aya called, snapping Cassandra from her musings once more. The seeker nodded taking the front of the group and leading them through the valley once more.

"So, Zaira, where were you born?" Aya asked faintly from behind Cassandra.

"A small city just outside the Qun's reach. Though why would you want to know?" Zaira responded.

"Well, you can learn a lot about people the way they were raised. I can think of several examples, but they need far too much time to explain."

There was a hum of agreement before the two women behind Cassandra fell quiet. The silence stretched over two more skirmishes, each over as quickly as they had begun. Though Cassandra noted Aya seemed to become more sullen as she faced each demon, while Zaira took joy in destroying the hulking masses of rotting flesh.

They had been so engrossed into their little walk, that when the first sounds of combat reached their ears, they were quite harshly shocked out of their reprieve from reality. "We must help them," Cassandra called already sprinting towards the fighting.

"Help who?" Zaira called.

"You'll see," With that the trio jumped over the small wall separating them from the fighting.

Chaos would be an apt term to describe the scene in front of them, the neon light of magic being cast, the harsh thud of a crossbow, and the few shrieks of metal on unholy flesh. Cassandra was the first to move, blocking a young recruit from the claws of a lesser demon.

Zaira and Aya were not far behind, Zaira falling into a lull of combat barely dodging or blocking instead of chopping off limbs before they made contact with her body. The Qunari was a force to be dealt with on the battlefield, and Aya was no slouch either.

The red head moved as though she owned the battlefield, using any and everything to her advantage, ducking behind crumbling walls, leaping off of fences and sometimes rolling over the back of an enemy, never staying still for more than a second.

It was during one of these moves did she end up being cornered near the rift, as one of the shades leaped forward, Aya had rolled to the right, avoiding the attack, but straying too close to the rift.

A pained howl escaped the rogue, her muscles seizing, and she rolled to a stop right under the breach unable to get up. The demons could hardly believe their luck, several going so far to stop their attack on the others before massing on the prone woman.

"Aya! Move!," Zaira screamed, her marked hand reaching out to stop the demons. It had the intended effect, just not in a way anyone expected. A green tendril emitted from the mark latching onto the breach, it held for a moment before there was a loud boom and the rift winked out of existence, caving in on itself.

The demons cried out in rage turning towards the Qunari as they started to weaken visibly, a few crossbow bolts and flashes of magic later and soon there was no trace of demons ever existing in the first place.

Zaira fell to her knees panting harshly, and Aya began to stir once more. Cassandra ran over to the downed woman to help her up, as an elf and a dwarf went to assist the Qunari.

Zaira waved away any attempts, managing to get to her feet on her own, but Aya was a different matter. The already pale woman was whiter than a sheet and shivering in the cold. Aya went to push herself, but her arms gave out sending her back towards the ground.

When Cassandra did reach the woman, Aya had managed to pull herself into a semi-sitting position.

"That is something I would not like to repeat," Aya mumbled Cassandra let a small smile grace her lips, before shaking it off and pulling the woman up to her feet.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, "You were just fine until that final roll."

Aya glared at the area the rift had been, "I'm not sure … but I have a few theori-"

"You mean the mark." Zaira voice boomed in the small clearing.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach left that mark on your hand. I theorized that the two must be related and that perhaps the mark could seal the Breach. Apparently, I was not off in my calculations." The elf explained as both Aya and Cassandra walked closer, well, shuffled in Aya's case.

"So you mean to say the mark can seal the Breach," Cassandra interjected.

"Hopefully. You seem to be the key to our continued survival. Though your friend here seems to be more of a liability." The elf directed the last part of the sentence at the shivering redhead.

Aya growled, "I did more than you, hiding away from the real battlefield, Fade stalker."

Cassandra could feel the tension beginning to build between the two.

"Good to hear, here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." The dwarf spoke, effectively breaking the two from their silent battle of wills.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasional unwelcome tagalong." The dwarf finished off with a bow, drawing a laugh from Zaira.

"So I closed the rift. What now?" Zaira asked, her eyes locking with Cassandra.

"Now we meet up with Leliana at the forward camp. Let's hope she beat Roderick there." Cassandra explained.

"What a great idea," Varric exclaimed.

"Oh no you're not coming with us," Cassandra glared at the dwarf as they began to argue. The seeker made a strangled noise in the back of her throat before turning and storming off, Aya's eyes twinkled with laughter as she turned to follow the warrior.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions, I'm pleased to see you still live." The elf introduced.

"Oh yeah, that's not stalkery at all," Aya commented as she searched for the bodies for any daggers, before giving up with a frustrated look.

Solas ignored the comment as Varric went to clarify. "He means to say, he stopped the mark from killing you in your sleep."

Zaira raised an eyebrow, "So, what will you do when this over?" she asked.

Aya snorted, mumbling something under her breath, Zaira glanced at Aya before turning back to Solas. "One would hope those in power would remember those who have helped and those who have not."

Solas turned to Cassandra, "You should know, seeker, the magic here is unlike any I have ever seen and our friend here is not a mage. I doubt even that pup had anything to do with it."

"Watch your words, Stalker, I am no pup. I earned my tails and rank through my own measure," Aya spat at Solas.

"That may be, but not even your clan can hope to replicate the magic here," Solas replied, narrowing his eyes at Aya.

"Enough!" Cassandra roared, "You make a point, Solas, but refrain from fighting like children. We must hurry to the forward camp."

Cassandra led Aya away forcefully, "Well Bianca's excited." Varric laughed.

The group, made their way through the ruins, jumping over a wooden wall down a small path near a frozen river. They hadn't been walking for more than a minute before Solas called out, "Demons ahead."

"Glad you have me now, Seeker?" Varric laughed as he unloaded a bolt right into a wraith.

Aya shivered, "Less talking more fighting. I hate the cold," before she threw herself into combat, this time she was a lot more thoughtful of her surroundings, ducking magic and sidestepping bolts that came far too close.

Once again Cassandra couldn't help but sense something about this rogue that just didn't feel right. She shrugged the feeling off charging into the fray swinging her sword, her motions were quick and accurate, no move was wasted, no energy used needlessly. Soon she found herself back to back with Aya.

With a grin, Aya lunged forward catching a Wraith on her daggers, before flipping a dagger in her hand to block an attack at Cassandra's exposed back. The two women moved in sync, as though they had done this a million times and the demons around them were soon reduced to nothing but husks of flesh quickly being turned to ash.

A few nods were exchanged, but otherwise, the group was quiet as they climbed a set of stairs out of the valley. However as they neared the top Varric spoke, "So, Zaira, you know what caused this?"

There was a slight pause as Zaira and Aya looked at each other. "We … we aren't sure, I can't remember anything."

Varric sighed, "See that'll get you nothing. You should have spun a story. It's more believable."

Cassandra snorted, "That's what you would have done." Varric waved away the barb, "I will not answer that, I'm sure this must be rather confusing for these two."

Aya laughed harshly, the sound making Zaira and Cassandra wince. ' _Great here comes another mood swing.'_ Cassandra thought.

"You have no idea, but enough. I believe I can hear fighting ahead." Aya spoke, the wariness in her tone plain as day.

Zaira raised an eyebrow, "But how? I can't hear a thing."

Aya shrugged, running up the steps, "Just hurry," she said.

The group took off after her, and after a moment even Cassandra could hear the cries of battle. ' _How in the world?'_ Cassandra thought.

There was a small Fade Rift just outside the doors of the camp. Aya was fighting against a few demons, but every once in awhile she'd throw a glance at the rift obviously unwilling to get any closer.

Solas and Varric instantly began firing at the demons, bringing relief to several soldiers and allowing them to regroup. Zaira charged in trying to get closer to the rift so she could put an early end to this, while Cassandra went to assist the struggling redhead.

It took a moment, but soon the demons began to wise up on the redhead, during one of her glances a greater shade took the advantage. With a feint to the right, the Shade slammed its claws into Aya's hands, leaving deep gouges and forcing Aya to drop her daggers.

Before the demon could strike again, Cassandra rammed into it with her shield. The shade was sent to the ground, an overhead slash made sure it wouldn't get back up.

There was a second boom, and suddenly the demons began to lose strength, slowly fading away, hastened by the attacks of those around.

"My, you really are a liability, it would seem," Solas remarked. Aya growled at the mage, making a move to attack before Cassandra stepped between them.

"Enough, do not antagonize her, Solas." Cassandra commanded, before turning on Aya, "And you must be more careful. There will be a time where no one will save you."

Aya snorted, "As if, if those damned demons would die like they were supposed to then this would have never happened. Give me mages, archers, even other warriors, they'll drop down dead like they're supposed to, not these infernal creatures. "

Zaira only shook her head in amusement, pulling the shorter woman into a one armed hug. "Still be careful. I can't have the only person I like dying on me."

Aya grumbled for a few seconds as Cassandra called for the gates to open.

"Either way, we're clear for the moment. Well done." Cassandra said as she strode past soldiers.

"Whatever that mark is, it's bloody useful," Varric exclaimed

A voice from in front of them silenced any further discussion. "Praise the maker, they made it."

Leliana came into view near a table laden with maps and plans. Behind her stood a familiar face, "So the creature lives. Seeker, what is the meaning of this. I order you to hand over this animal!"

Aya glared at the Chancellor as Cassandra responded. "Order me? You're a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug, one that supposedly works for the chantry, however." Roderick spat.

"We take our orders from the Divine, not you, Roderick." Leliana interrupted.

"The Divine is dead. We must deal out justice to those who did it." Roderick roared. Cassandra and Leliana both turned to face him, while Solas and Varric both took the time to make themselves scarce. However, it was Zaira who spoke next.

"Do not refer to us as though we are not here." her voice boomed.

"You shouldn't even be here," Roderick exclaimed loudly.

"Enough, Chancellor , you have grievances with me for reasons unknown, but as long as the Breach remains a threat you will have to deal with me," Aya spoke, she was by far the calmest left to deal with the disgruntled councilor.

Sadly this wasn't the reaction he wanted from the crystal eyed rogue. With a furious roar, he lunged at the woman, tackling them both to the ground. "You are a monster! You and your entire kind." He yelled as he rained down blows on the rogue.

By the time Cassandra had dragged the Chancellor off of Aya, the poor woman's face was already starting to bruise. "You ignorant, self-conceited fool. We have a bigger issue than your grievance with this clan." Aya roared at the Chancellor . Were it not for Cassandra barring her path, the rogue would have drawn her daggers to gut the Chancellor .

"Enough, Chancellor Roderick, you have no authority over us. As such you will be escorted back to Haven until the Breach has been dealt with." Leliana ordered as she did so she waved over two of her scouts to drag away the Chancellor .

As Roderick was dragged past Aya, the rogue let out a feral snarl. Several soldiers around them took a step back in surprise. With a satisfied snort, Aya went to sit on the side of the bridge rubbing snow over her sore and bruised face shivering all the while.

Cassandra groans, "We need to get to the temple, if we charge with the soldiers we can make it."

"But it's not the safest way, we can have our troops march as a distraction while you take the mountain path," Leliana commented.

"Which one is less prone to result in premature hyperthermia," Aya commented from her spot. Cassandra and Leliana brushed the comment off looking to Zaira expectantly.

"Wait, you're asking for my opinion. Wasn't I a prisoner just a moment ago?" Zaira asked in confusion.

"Don't question it, woman, just see if you can get them to feed us. I'm not sure about you but I'm starved."

"Will you shut up already! We'll go with the soldiers, I'm not going to let more people die because I couldn't hold my ground." Zaira decided, "And damn it I do want some food now."

Aya laughed as Leliana looked between the two, " Are they alway like this?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." Cassandra sighed, "Mobilize the troops. I'll deal with these two."

Leliana nodded as she started barking out orders, this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

The fight up the mountain was long and hard fought, there were several close calls, and no one was unscathed as they reached the final rift, just outside the temple.

"Just how many more demons are we going to fight?" Aya called, the redhead was shivering violently in the cold wind. Her face was still heavily bruised, and she had a range of cuts and scrapes all over her body.

"Just a little more, past this rift is the entrance to the temple," Cassandra yelled over the din of combat.

Zaira laughed as she swung the hefty broadsword, "You're missing out on all the fun, Aya! Come on join the fight."

"You and your bloodthirst. At least you can't be thrown around like me. Did you see what that shade did a moment ago.' Aya commented as she rejoined the battle.

"Oh, that was glorious! You flew!" Zaira laughed as she completed her spin beheading a lesser shade.

"Will you stop talking and close that damned rift already." A male soldier called out.

"Killjoy!" Aya yelled as she ducked under a clawed arm, using her vantage point to gut the creature in front of her.

Zaira laughed even louder as she finally got close enough to close the rift. Once more the rift disappeared and soon afterward the demons all lay in puddles of flesh.

"What is the meaning of this! You are on a battlefield, not a playground." A blonde man in armor stormed up to the two women. "You could have killed us all." He yelled.

"Who's mister stick up his ass," Aya mock whispered, giggling at the man's offended expression.

"Enough, Aya, this is Cullen. Cullen, these are the prisoners, just ignore them." Cassandra cut in smoothly. "I expect the way ahead should be clear?'"

Cullen glared at the redhead, nodding his head as he did so. "Brilliant, perhaps we can finally end this," Cassandra said, either not noticing the building tension or choosing to ignore it.

Aya nodded happily, brushing past Cullen easily. "About time!"

Zaira paused for a moment glaring at Cullen slightly before she turned to follow Cassandra and Aya into the temple.

"Take up positions, we don't know what to expect," Cassandra ordered, the soldiers smoothly began to encircle the Breach. As they did a booming voice echoed from the breach.

"Prepare the sacrifice." The shadows around the breach began to take form. A dark figure stood above an echo of the Divine.

"What is this?" Cassandra asked.

"The fade bleeds here, it seems that the event has left an echo here," Solas explained as he watched the shadows dance around.

"Someone help me!" Justina's voiced echoed in the ruins. Cassandra led the group down from the entrance. Red lyrium was everywhere and Varric was not happy with this. Aya and Cassandra, though paid him no heed as their eyes were focused on the Breach, albeit for different reasons.

"What's going on here?" Zaira's voice emitted from the Breach and Cassandra rounded on the tall Qunari

"You were there! You know what happened!" she yelled, as Zaira opened her mouth to reply a second voice cut across.

"Justinia? What is wrong?"

Aya gaped at the Breach, "But wait, I don't remember this. How-" Aya mumbled.

"Help, he must not get away with this," Justinia yelled, only to be cut off by a pained cry.

"Kill the intruders." The voice ordered and suddenly the shadows faded away leaving nothing but silence.

Zaira was the first to break the silence, "I think on behalf of Aya and me, we can safely say we have no memory of what happened."

No one else spoke, instead, they reached the base of the rift before Cassandra finally broke the terse silence.

"We can investigate later, you are innocent it seems. For now, just seal the Breach."

Zaira nodded, a quick glance at Aya showed the woman to be sweating profusely despite her claims of 'freezing ass cold'. Aya didn't seem to notice, her eyes trained on the Breach, watching it as though it may move.

"Be ready, closing this might bring some unwanted attention from the other side," Solas called out.

Zaira grumbled under her breath, "When is it ever easy."

With that, Zaira raised her arm exposing the mark to the breach, a tendril of light connecting the two. With a thunderous crash, a monstrous demon materialized in front of them.

"Pride demon," screamed a soldier. The demon laughed flinging out its arms smashing into a few unfortunate soldiers. " **How nice it is to walk amongst the humans."**

Leliana's jaw dropped, "It speaks!" Aya nodded her head in grim acceptance.

" **Such puny insects. Let's get this over with, no? I wish to roam this land, and you wish to trap me within the Fade. Seems we are at an impasse."** The demon commented, in a sudden move it create two lighting whips and swinging them at a shell-shocked Leliana.

The woman was barely successful in throwing herself to the side, "Attack." The spymaster screamed, drawing her own weapons and raining down arrows upon the demon.

Thus the soldiers snapped out of their awe and charged forward to hack at the beast's legs. Zaira was the first to notice the ineffectiveness of their attacks. As the pride demon flung several soldiers into a wall, she reached out towards the Breach in hopes to close it before any more lives could be taken.

It didn't have the intended effect. Instead of disappearing from view the Breach exploded in a rain of shards each aimed toward the demon. The demon was driven to its knees and Aya took the chance to leap off a rocky outcrop to slash at the demon's face.

The blow landed and Aya rolled to safety as a furious roar shook the earth. " **You insolent insect. I will destroy you for this insult."**

"I'd like to see you try," Aya yelled back at it over the crashing of swords. The demon did not take to this lightly, blindly lashing out at the a twist of fate, the whip headed straight for Cassandra. The warrior, still hacking away at the beast's leg didn't see the danger until it was too late to move.

Just before the whip made contact Cassandra was shoved out of the way, and instead Aya was flung back. Cassandra rolled slightly as she watched Aya crashing into a wall.

"Aya!" Several voices yelled, none louder than the seekers. Guilt flooded the seeker as she moved to stand, watching as the redhead crumbled like a piece of paper and the demon got to its feet to finish the job.

" **Pesky fox, join your clan in the realm of the beyond."** The demon spoke as it stomped towards her, shrugging off attacks from all sides.

Cassandra's eyes widened, Aya wasn't moving. Maker, it didn't look like she was breathing either, but a wave of rage washed over the warrior as she charged at the demon. With a mighty swing, the seeker managed to cut through the thick armor of the beast.

At the same time, Zaira cried out, reaching up to the breach to seal it once and for all. There was a flash of light once more, and when it faded Zaira lay near the center of the temple, hardly breathing.

"They saved us." a man spoke, breaking the sudden quiet. "They must have been sent by the Maker." Recruits and veterans alike all nodded.

Cassandra, however, was not paying attention. The seeker ran to the downed redhead, turning over the still body, Cassandra winced at how cold the skin felt as she searched for any sign of life.

A moment passed, then a second, and a third, when finally there, Aya's chest rose slightly. She was breathing. Relief flooded the warrior, hefting Aya up into her arms, Cassandra barked out orders. "This is no time to celebrate. We must get them to the village."

The soldier nodded, three men already volunteering to carry the Qunari down the mountain. With a pace unlike any other, the soldiers cleared out of the temple, each muttering about the 'Herald of Andraste' and the 'Redhaired Angel'.

Cassandra only shifted the rogue closer to her as they walked down the mountain, her mind occupied by thoughts of the crystal eyed rogue.

From behind her, Leliana watched the seeker practically run down the mountain with the unconscious woman in her arms. The spymaster's eyes narrowed slightly before a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

 **AN (Dark): Holy crap I'm done. First I'd like to thank Imoshen, she's my amazing beta. Archer, who was a great help in finding the proper dialogue and is my current source of Dragon age knowledge. Shaded, a dear friend who admittedly left the job of betaing to Imo, but still he was great moral support ;p**

 **Second, this was a monster to write, (I know i should be finishing my other stories, but I couldn't help myself) 3 days, 8k works, and about 24 pages long.**

 **Third, you can find everyone listed here under my favorite authors. Check them out we each have our own stories out. (Even if shaded is slowly ripping my heart out with each chapter.) I believe only Imo has yet to post anything, but we'll get her there.**

 **Lastly, have a great day, and tune in next time.**

 **Archer: cue shameless self advertising. This story will be getting developed via Inquisition streams on my twitch account archer1eyedwriter.**

 **If you miss the streams where Dark and I discuss how to progress, find the videos on YouTube at archer1eye. Besides that, hope you enjoy Dark's story. She did a splendid job thus far.**


	2. Revelations

Summary: When two strange figures fell out of the breach, only one had a mark to save Thedas. The other, well she had been at the wrong place at the worst time. But there was something about this woman that felt off, and Cassandra wasn't sure what it is.

(Disclaimer: It is my greatest regret, but i do not own any part of Bioware, not do I own Dragon Age.)

For your reference:

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

~"Other Language"~

" _ **Demon Speak"**_

* * *

(Chapter 2- Revelations)

The first thing Aya noticed when she came to, was the cold, and she hated the cold. So slowly, ever so slowly, she forced her eyes to open, wincing at the initial brightness of the sun.

The second thing she noticed was she was currently in a cozy little cabin. Crystal eyes furrowed in confusion, as there was a large blank spot in her memory and for the life of her, Aya couldn't remember what had happened.

Pushing herself off the bed, Aya quickly swung her feet off the bed, heading towards a silver platter near the large fireplace. Aya stood in front of the platter, hoisting it up so that she could see her face.

Dark circles lined the underside of her eyes and her face was still bruised. A slight tinge of pain made itself known, glancing to her bandaged hands and her wrapped torso Aya only felt more confused as she continued tracing the path of her injuries.

Cracked ribs, heavy bruising a few fractured bones, and those were ones she could identify. Until she was farther from the Breach she wouldn't be able to- The Breach!

Suddenly the white space that had consumed her mind became a storm of sounds, pictures and pain, so much pain. The feeling of her soul warring to remain in control, to be tethered to her body.

A warm object brushed the back of her legs and Aya jumped, eyes turning to focus on a ruffled crimson tail. With a heavy sigh Aya brushed her hand through messy red locks, rubbing a pair of crimson fox ears tipped with black residing on her head.

"Guess that glamour spell wore off. It's a miracle it lasted that long, I was never good at passive spells after all." She muttered to herself as she set about smoothing down the fur on her tail.

Humming quietly to herself Aya went about organizing her thoughts one by one, and as she did so her mind felt clearer, cleaner. The magic coursing just beneath her veins began to calm and slowly the raging river slowed down to a trickle of power.

Being so near to the fade had her magic pumped up and it was harder to control, harder to stay grounded, and it hurt, not that she would ever show it. She was too strong, having been alone for too long to ever let anyone close enough to realize it, and yet warm hazel eyes stared right past her mask, right down the cowering girl within, from inside her mind's eye. Memories began to knit together, becoming full scenes and sensations rather than the blind mess of sight and sound she had first recalled.

Warm calloused hands pulling her off the cold ground, the dull shine of metal protecting her, a strong voice piercing through the haze of pain. So lost was Aya in her thoughts it wasn't until the sound of items being dropped and the startled squeaks of an elven servant did she come back to reality.

There right in front of her stood a familiar Qunari warrior and her eyes were trained on two points just above Aya's head. A small elf stood behind the Qunari stammering apologies as the poor thing ran away with something akin to glee on her face.

"Shit," Aya mumbled her ears lowering slightly in slight apprehension. She had just outed herself literally no more than an hour upon waking up. All due to those damn hazel eyes.

"My partner is half fox apparently," came the slightly stunned reply from Zaira. Aya glanced up at the towering Qunari, shoving all her feelings back down under her skin as she smiled up at the warrior.

"And mine is part dragon if I remember correctly. And since when did we become partners? I recall nothing about agreeing to that term." The playful jab was somewhat successful as Zaira laughed.

"It's better than fellow criminals! At least I can claim we know each other past the prison cell." Zaira exclaimed.

Aya laughed a cute small giggle. "We are prisoners! We didn't even know each other before this began."

Zaira chuckled and for a moment they just smiled each other, before Aya felt that nagging voice of doubt. Flattening her ears against her skull, Aya's smile fade and she dropped her gaze to the ground. "So you don't mind I'm a kitsune?"

"A kit- what? Zaira asked before becoming serious, "Look, Aya I don't care that you're part fox, with ears and matching tail. I don't care that you hid it, though I'm trying to figure that out how you managed that. I would like to ask you this though, are you upset that I know?"

Aya wilted slightly, "We just met, circumstances are damned and my past experiences have not been the best. Roderick being the latest example. Either way it's just … no one's ever stuck to me like this, and we just met." Aya explained all in one breath

Zaira nodded her head before responding, "You said that twice."

"Wait? Zaira-"

"And does it matter? I'm here, I stayed, and I feel the strong urge to pet your ears to see if you purr. So does it really matter why I stay? Also how did Roderick know? And why does he hate you?" Zaira asked.

For a second Aya paused, did it matter? No, not really if she thought about it. It was a refreshing change actually, her clan was so logical so meticulous every action needed to have several reasons, to think every word out so deeply. To just be free and do things on a whim was so nice and so relaxing.

It took quite a while for to actually process Zaira's questions as she thought, yet the Qunari waited patiently.

"No I guess it doesn't matter why. As for Roderick … I'm not sure. He appears to be a fair bit older, so he may have a grudge against my clan and not me personally."

Aya stood up slowly, smoothing down the last of the fur on her tail, blinking away the sudden tears that had been welling up without her knowing. "Zaira, thank you."

"For what?" The Qunari asked a wide grin dominating her face and she stepped closer to the kitsune jabbing at her gently.

Aya dodged the jab with ease laughing, "For being you."

"God you're such a sap! Just stop, it's fine." Zaira laughed, grabbing the kitsune by the neck and putting her in a loose chokehold. The kitsune laughed and Zaira mock ruffled her hair.

The two played around for a few moments before calming down, "So Cassandra wanted to see us apparently." Zaira spoke casually as she reclined onto the bed slightly.

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me! The glamour spell takes a few minutes to cast for masters and I'm far from a master." Aya scrambled up, her magic flaring slightly, but something went wrong.

Instead of melding to her will, the magic twisted painfully trying to tear away, though not quite able to. Aya's knees gave out and a pained yelp came from the redhead as she collapsed.

Her magic pushed at its binds, rebelling against her control and all Aya could feel was pain, agonizing pain. It felt like minutes the time she spent on the floor, but her mind knew it couldn't be more than seconds and by the time she had her magic under control once more Zaira was staring in horror only just reacting to her sudden collapse.

"Aya, are you ok?" The concern in Zaira's tone was overwhelming, but at the same time Aya could hear the fear underneath it.

"Fine, just fine. I pulled my magic too fast." Aya rasped her throat suddenly feeling very dry.

Zaira reached down to pull up the downed fox, ' _When did she even get up?'_ Aya thought briefly before letting the Qunari guide her to the bed.

"You don't look fine." Remarked Zaira slowing taking in the full extent of the fox's injuries. "Geez woman you're really banged up aren't you."

Aya smiled slightly, "As much as I'd love to agree, I want to know what Cassandra wanted from us and why wasn't I told beforehand."

"But they did, the little elf that left looking like she was about to faint in glee."

Aya's jaw dropped, how did she miss the elf? Better yet, how could she forget, the elf that had the stealth capabilities of a druffalo.

"It seems like my secret's out now, even if it weren't there's no way for me to glamour myself now. Not with my magic like this." The last part was whispered so quietly that Aya wasn't sure if she had even said it.

Zaira looked to be moderately confused, "Glamour? That's how you hide? And it's magic? Could you be more confusing?"

Aya just laughed quietly despite the turmoil in her mind. "I have a feeling Cassandra and Leliana will want to know as well, so I'll just have to hide using mundane means until we reach the chantry."

Zaira shook her head, "Way too much happened in too short a time, honestly can we just go? My head's spinning and I have a feeling you aren't feeling much better, so the sooner this ends the sooner we can go sort this out and sleep."

* * *

They didn't get much time to relax for another three days, the walk to the chantry had been confusing and embarrassing, and very cold in Aya's opinion. Meeting up with Cassandra and Leliana wasn't any better.

Before they even walked in they could hear raised voices, Aya had convinced Zaira to listen for a few seconds, before Zaira got fed up and barged in. Roderick and Cassandra turned to face the Qunari and the redhead trailing faintly behind her.

Of course there was another argument, ending with Cassandra attempting to force the Chancellor out once more. That's where things got interesting.

"Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn." Cassandra announced, as she continued her tirade, her voice grew stronger and more forceful making the Chancellor step back each time she moved forward.

"We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

Roderick for once was at a loss. He couldn't understand, first they defended a creature unfit to walk this earth, and then accused him of possibly murdering the Divine. With one last venomous glare towards Aya he walked out of the room without another word.

"First he picks on Aya, now he realizes I exist and decides to pick on me too." Zaira grumbled under her breath. Aya only nodded as she watched as Cassandra and Leliana exchanged amused glances.

Leliana grew serious as she went to explain, a grim frown marring her visage, "This is the Divine's directive; Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We weren't ready; we have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice, we must act now. With you at your side." Cassandra cut in, all traces of humor gone. The four women stared at each other, two silently pleading for their old prisoners to agree. The tense silence was broken by a so innocent question.

"What's the Inquisition?" Three pairs of eyes swiveled to stare at crystal blue. "What?"

Zaira broke out laughing at the confused expression on the redhead's face, while Cassandra sighed and Leliana hid a small smile of amusement.

"It preceded the Chantry; people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana explained.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way." Cassandra continued, "We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

Aya nodded before responding, "I understood none of that, but I get what you mean, you want our help."

Zaira nodded a large rueful grin on her face. "Basically." Though Aya wasn't as amused, her usual cheery demeanor gave way to a darker smile and a feral look in her eyes.

"And if we refuse? What then? Will you force us to stay? Run your little experiments with that elf Fade walker of yours." Each words was spat out, her eyes sharp as daggers.

Zaira took a step away from her friend, and Leliana ceased her brow, however it was Cassandra who spoke first. "Should you refuse you are free to go."

Aya only laughed, "Am I? I'm still bound to you. My clan is gone. For all I know you planned for this to happen to wipe us out."

The room was silent as Aya shook in rage, yet throughout this all Cassandra could focus on was her eyes, her eyes that showed so much more than just anger. They showed such overwhelming sadness and pain and in that moment Cassandra wanted nothing more to make that pain fade away.

A hand on Aya's shoulder made her flinch, and her ears that she had so meticulously hidden under her hair jumped out revealing her secret to the world. Aya snarled and growled as Cassandra and Leliana stared at the two twitching fox ears

Zaira only continued to make soothing sounds as the twitching slowly stopped and the animalistic snarl ceased. Slowly Zaira came to lightly hold the trembling woman.

"You're … What are you?" Leliana breathed quietly, and Aya laughed freeing her tail from its confines.

"I'm a kitsune and there's a reason my kind hid from you all for so long. Did you really think I'd believe all this to be fate?"

Cassandra and Leliana stiffened, Aya was right, how was that it a secret race happened to be at the conclave, only later for it to be destroyed killing all those who were present, and Aya could sense their apprehension.

"Well? Answer me!" Cassandra was the first to attempt to speak, but the words died in her throat as her gaze fixed upon crimson fur. It was Zaira who decided the standstill come to an end.

"Aya, that's enough. I doubt that they had anything to do with the conclave; you can practically smell the innocence on them. It's been a long day, tensions are high and you have yet to recover from your little stunt at the Breach. Let's just finish this, decide and get some proper rest. We can discuss this later." Zaira spoke with such conviction and authority that Aya found herself nodding before that incessant nagging in her head made her ask one final question.

"And what am I supposed to do, I can't show my ears and tail like this and my glamour won't work with me this close to the Breach. "

Zaira shrugged, "Why hide, you'll have to reveal yourself eventually why not get it out of the way?"

Aya snorted her lips turning up in a smile, "Will you stop being so reasonable."

Zaira smiled at the fox, before gesturing towards Cassandra and Leliana who were still watching the scene with slight confusion. "Can you two make sense for a moment?" Cassandra asked quietly still trying to process the events happening in front of her.

Aya looked at the seeker eyes still feeling wary, but as they locked gazes the seeker could see the fox start to relax slightly. "I'll help, though it's not like I have much choice."

Zaira sighed slightly before shaking her head, "I'll stick around even if I think this is all bullshit, but Aya has a point. We're in too deep already."

Cassandra flushed slightly as she realized the truth of their words, but she gave them a grateful nod. Deciding to leave the issue of Aya's heritage for a later time, the four women strolled out of the room with a new purpose and a plan in mind.

* * *

The next few days were beyond hectic; Aya hadn't the chance to recover properly before being whisked off to meet people and soldiers alike. Though she had the chance to meet the alchemist and the blacksmith and thank them for their work, she didn't get much time to talk to Zaira or Cassandra or anyone she wanted to really.

It was a few days after the fateful day in the newly dubbed 'war room', she was called to stand attention to oversee the final changes around Haven. Gone were the flags and symbols of the Chantry, instead the shining eye of the Inquisition stared down at her from every angle.

Despite having little part in it all Aya couldn't help but grow dizzy with pride as she watch everyone stand around her. She had yet to hide her ears and tail, but to her shock no one had spoken out against her yet, a few odd looks perhaps but no one wanted to cross the 'Angel of Blood'.

The new name was a tad overdone, but all in all Aya had preferred it over the 'Redheaded Angel', this name had the pretense of secrecy should she have wanted it.

So the 'Angel of Blood' and the 'Herald of Andraste' stood side by side as the cheers around them echoed throughout the sky. Slowly the other members started to walk off and soon it was only Aya standing in the near empty courtyard as she watched the people walk past her.

The hustle and bustle of the town was foreign to her as her clan was small even by their standards. The last batch of kits hadn't made it to their first winter before dying, the magic in their veins too unstable and their soul too weak to cling to the body. It had been a sad time, also the reason why the clan elders had sent her here.

The clan needed new blood, it was time to reveal themselves and when Justinia offered her protection the elders couldn't have said no. Just look where that got them, the last of the clan dead and only the children and elders remained.

Aya shoved the depressing thought out of her head as she finally started to move from her spot, spotting Varric a little ways in front of her and she decided to catch up with the dwarf. The past few days had been tiring, but she finally had the time to relax and possibly adjust to the people here.

The brief talk with the smithy, quartermaster and healer had been more to thank them than anything else. And from what she remembered of Varric, he would be a fun friend to have.

Quickly strolling over to the dwarf, it was Varric who spoke first. "Finally come down to see me then. Now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright? You and Zaira go from being the most wanted criminals in Thedas to the joining the armies of the faithful. That's quite the change won't you say?"

With a small wince and a quick smirk Aya responded, feeling uncomfortable with the question, "You forgot being part fox, but yes I think I finally have a handle on things now."

The brief furrowing of the dwarf brow was the only sign of displeasure, but he relented knowing that no one was half as open as Zaira. So he changed the topic, making jokes and laughing with the kitsune until a gust of wind made Aya shudder violently in the cold air.

"Not a fan of the cold?" Varric asked gesturing for her to huddle closer to the fire.

"Not one bit, give me scorching heat and blistering sun and I'll thrive, not this frozen wasteland." Aya shivered huddling closer into her heavy coat and many layers. She had torn through the town days earlier desperate for any semblance of warmth.

Varric laughed, "You should cosy up to the seeker then, she's like a fire and you don't even have to touch her to know."

Aya raised an eyebrow, "How would you know this?"

Varric laughed, "Don't give me that look, just stand near her and you'll feel the heat pour off her. When I was her prisoner I was able to feel it first hand. It's quite nice, must be that nevarran blood of hers."

A pang of longing resounded deep within the fox, the cold was hampering her fire magic, making moving difficult and painful. It was an odd sensation and should she try to explain, Aya was sure no one would understand. Her magic was a part of her, being cut off was alarming.

The mere thought of having her fire returned to her, even in the dead cold of this, place was tempting, and she had been meaning to see those hazel eyes. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Well now you've made me curious, I fear I shall have to see this myself."

Varric laughed lightly as Aya made to leave, "I'm sure that's all you want to know, pup."

Aya could see a small twinkle in his eyes as she left, too confused to make a proper reply. After a few rounds around the small town she finally found an elf to point her in the right direction. Making a beeline for the town door she only hoped Varric wasn't lying. The few minutes she spent in the cold had her desperate for nearly anything.

Finally she spotted Cassandra hacking away at a trio of practice dummies. Even in her desperate state of mind, Aya had better sense than to step too close to the flashing blade, but as she wandered closer to the seeker she could feel the small shift of the air.

"My, you're quite the force of nature." Aya spoke as a shield bash tore a dummy in two.

Cassandra laughed briefly, sheathing her sword and putting her shield down. "This isn't the first time I've heard that, if you'd believe me."

Aya smiled, "Guess it has to be true then."

Cassandra leaned on one of the intact dummies, she seemed wary of speaking, "You aren't going to go snarling at me yet?"

Aya's grin faltered before she shrugged, "I was in pain, confused, and very much in shock. Just be happy no blood was spilt. I wasn't known for my level head for a reason."

Cassandra smiled slightly, "I suppose you are right, I've seen tougher men falter in the face of such battles yet you didn't panic and stood your ground. Rare might a soldier do that."

A coy smile played upon Aya's lips, this wasn't a banter per say but she was enjoying the lighthearted comments as though one might enjoy flirting with a dragon, dangerous yet the rush of battle was calling to her. "I'm not your common swordsman or rogue."

Cassandra's smile widened a tad, with a not so subtle look over the warrior responded, "I can see as much."

Aya's eyes bulged slightly, of all the comments, she had never expected the stern seeker to blatantly ' _check her out'_ as some would say.

The fox flushed slightly at the jest making Cassandra smile in triumph, but the next words out of the fox's mouth made the warrior break character. "And what do you think of what you see, seeker. Is it up too your standards or have I been lacking in some aspect."

Cassandra flushed red, the retort on the tip of her tongue, but the sight of coy smiles and mischievous blue eyes made her falter. "I-I would not know."

Aya bowed teasingly "I would be happy to volunteer my services in finding out then," but the sharp pain in her chest quickly made itself known. A slight wince escaped the fox before she could stop it as her broken ribs protested her movements.

All traces of humor disappeared in that moment, Cassandra moving closer to the injured fox and Aya attempting to downplay her pain.

"It seems I underestimated your injuries. You did not tell me you were still recovering." Cassandra scolded the kitsune.

Aya tried for a grin, and as feeble as the attempt was Cassandra found herself admiring the rogue. True at first her reaction was less than superb, but over the last few days Cassandra had noticed the the fox slowly but surely attempting to adjust. This little … was it a banter? Either way this little conversation had been enjoyable, in a way Cassandra had not been able to enjoy in a very long time.

It had shown the warrior a whole new side to the confusing fox. Cassandra moved to help the rogue stand and as she came in contact with the heavy coat the fox wore, she could feel the barely contained shivers.

Concerned Cassandra grabbed the rogues hand judging it's temperature. "You're freezing! Maker how have you not caught your death like this."

"It's fine, I just don't like the cold." Aya replied relishing the warmth of the warrior's palm. "Plus you're really warm, so I don't mind."

Cassandra flushed red at the comment, before slowly drawing away, much to Aya's displeasure. The fox pouted slightly, her ears moving to flatten down slightly and Cassandra was at a loss for a moment. After a second she let the fox grab her hand again, and Aya's face split into a wide grin and went about describing her conversation with Varric.

Cassandra had no love for the dwarf, but the way Aya would speak with the little light in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She found herself entranced, not that Aya would have noticed. The fox was far too happy with explaining her talk with Varric. It wasn't until a few minutes later did a gust of wind make Aya curl into herself shivering.

"Perhaps we should go in." Cassandra offered, getting up only to notice she had still been holding Aya's hand. The warrior coughed in the back of her throat softly as a bright red blush began creeping onto her cheeks.

Aya was too caught up in enjoying the warmth to notice the seeker's discomfort. A happy hum and skip later, the two were walking towards the village, Aya humming merrily next to the seeker.

The seeker seemed content to observe her companion, unwilling to distract the fox from her tune. So they walked side by side through the town staying close to the massive fires lit to help drive off the cold.

Cassandra noticed the fox had stopped shivering a while ago and that her skin was looking less pale. As she watched the fox more and more, she could see the stiffness of her joints and the slight winces when Aya didn't think she was looking.

At first Cassandra wasn't sure if she had actually seen it, but as the sun began to set and even the fires grew cold, the winces were more frequent and Aya had stopped humming and had instead taken to walking slowly, as though she were an old man, but never once did she complain.

Not once, did she ask to go in, or even bring any attention to her growing discomfort. Instead Aya was happily babbling on about the latest gossip she Cassandra it was all mindless babble and had it been anyone else, she would have been groaning in displeasure, but this was different and Cassandra couldn't really explain why.

"And so that how Zaira and I managed to find the Lumber mill. I don't think we'll try taking on that druffalo again. Well at least not until we get back in shape."

Cassandra snapped out of her trance once more, ' _This is becoming a tad much if i can no longer focus on her words.'_ she thought before nodding her head in agreement, despite not knowing what the fox was talking about.

It was after another a gust of wind Cassandra saw the barely hidden shiver, sighing softly. She grabbed the fox and dragged her along behind her. This woman was so infuriatingly indifferent to her own body's needs.

The confused sputtering Aya made was frankly amusing, and after a moment a small smirk formed on Cassandra's lips. You'd think she was being dragging off to be scolded the way she was reacting.

"Will you cease your sputtering, you're cold again and yet you have yet to suggest to head inside the chantry or something as such." Cassandra scolded, her tone soft yet stern.

Aya went quiet almost instantly and had Cassandra turned around, she would have noticed the full blown blush on the fox's face.

It was a short walk to the Chantry, one that had been free of noise. Instead they just focused on the ever increasing feeling of contentment. Only when they reached the Chantry did Cassandra decided to break the silence, opening the door she pulled the fox in, before gesturing towards a small corner that was far away from the others.

"Come on now, don't tell me you grew tired of my company already." Cassandra teased slightly.

To her surprise Aya flushed red, and went to sit down quickly. Aya had been thrown for quite the loop when the warrior had dragged her away towards the Chantry. She had noticed Cassandra barely paying her words any attention a while ago, but the small smile of the warriors face was too beautiful and as long as she could keep stealing glances at it Aya had been content.

So content that when the warmth had started to fade and the aches and soreness of her magic returned she had been reluctant to even consider anything that might bring an early end to that smile.

The warrior eyed the silent fox, briefly wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries, but a small smile spread upon the fox's face and so Cassandra had contented herself to humming a quiet Chantry hymn.

It was only minutes later when one of Leliana's scouts interrupted the out of their thoughts. Cassandra's demeanor hardened instantly, her eyes becoming hard and cold and she straightened in her seat.

"S-seeker C-cassandra!" The scout squeaked, intimidated by the unforgiving gaze of hazel eyes. Aya's smile slipped off before a slightly bigger grin appeared, though despite her sunny grin, her eyes portrayed no happiness.

The poor scout was petrified standing in front of both woman and it took several tries to the words out. "S-sister N-nightingale r-requires your presence r-regarding the meeting t-tomorrow."

With the message passed, the scout was quick to make herself scarce, Aya giggled slightly while Cassandra sighed. "It seems I shall have to take my leave. Before I forget, we will require your presence alongside Zaira's tomorrow."

Aya smiled nodding her head. "Alright, I'll make sure Zaira knows. Thanks for keeping me company Cass!" With that the fox ran off giggling like a child at the Seekers somewhat offended expression.

Cassandra groaned slightly, that fox might well be the death of her.

 **An: Sorry for the wait, life loves to make me its personal punching bag in terms of school. (Exams) Fear not the third chapter is already in the works and as before I'd like to thank Imoshen88, Shaded122, and Archer1eye.**

 **If you don't know them, they are the most amazing people i have had the pleasure of meeting. If you are into RWBY I suggest you go check their work out.**

 **We finally managed to get Imo writing, and she absolutely destroyed our expectations with an amazing story. Anyways until next time folks.**


	3. The Hinterlands Part 1

Chapter 3- The Hinterlands Part 1

* * *

Summary: When two strange figures fell out of the breach, only one had a mark to save Thedas. The other, well she had been at the wrong place at the worst time. But there was something about this woman that felt off, and Cassandra isn't sure what it is.

For your reference:

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

~"Other Language"~

" _ **Demon Speak"**_

* * *

(Chapter 3- The Hinterlands Part 1)

It was a barely conscious Aya that stumbled over to the Chantry, trailing behind a grinning Zaira. The Qunari looked no worse for the wear, but Aya was a different matter. The fox was rubbing at the dark circles under her eyes, and futilely trying to stay awake.

It was only when Aya almost walked into a bonfire Zaira finally did take pity on the fox and guided her towards the Chantry.

Cassandra was standing next to the door, most likely to lead them in, but at the fox's stumbling and mumbled curses she quickly came to help the drowsy kitsune up. Giving Zaira a concerned glance, the qunari only shrugged. "She's not a morning person. Though i'm not too surprised, she did stay up quite late."

Aya glared at the Qunari, "Well excuse me if some of us can't sleep through that thunderous noise you call a snore."

Cassandra sighed before dragging the two into the Chantry before they had a chance to continue their little banter. After a few seconds in which it seemed that they wouldn't stop argueing did Cassandra finally decide to interrupt and hopefully head off the the headache that had been forming.

"Does it trouble you?" she asked Zaira, successfully drawing the two from their banter.

Zaira was quiet for a moment, "No not really. It's fine now."

Cassandra nodded, "Good, what's important is that your mark is stable, as is the Breach."

A dark shadow passed over Aya's face before just as quickly disappearing. Zaira looked as though she were to comment, but quickly thought better of it. Cassandra, though, continued on speaking as though she didn't notice.

"You've given us time, Sola-" A loud growl came from the redhead, but a glare from Zaira quickly halted the noise. " As you were saying Seeker? Solas?"

Cassandra looked between the two women, "Solas believes a second attempt might succeed. Provided that the mark has more power. Possibly the same level of power used to open the Breach."

Aya snorted, "Yes let's listen to Solas and power up a thing, we hardly know. Nothing could ever go wrong."

Cassandra smiled, "Hold onto that sense of humor. It will serve you well."

Aya smiled and the trio walked into the war room, thankfully free of Roderick and his men. Closing the door behind them, Cassandra quickly circled through introductions.

She gestured towards a sandy blonde male, who stood as though he were used to standing at attention. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces."

Cullen tried for a smile, but it was obvious his heart was not in it. "We meet but for a moment, I see you still stand."

Aya gave the man a mocking grin, while Zaira smoothly ignored the comment. Sensing the tension Cassandra quickly moved on to a stunning dark-skinned woman adorned in gold and fine clothes. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The woman seemed to be awe-struck by Zaira, "You're … much taller than I'd heard." Zaira smile and Aya winked at the ambassador looking mischievous. Leliana gave Josephine a concerned glance, but quickly focused on the pair.

"And of course you know Sister Leliana." Cassandra continued.

"Ah yes, how could we ever forget." Aya teased drawing a small smile among the group.

Leliana cut in smoothly, "Yes well you see my position here require a degree of-"

Cassandra cut Leliana off "She is our spymaster."

Aya grinned at the two as Leliana responded, looking a tad put out. "Yes, tactfully put Cassandra."

Zaira surveyed the room, "That's an impressive bunch of titles." Aya laughed, "That's putting it lightly."

Cassandra continued undaunted, "I mentioned that your mark need more power to close the breach for good,"

"That's why we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana said, and in doing so triggering an argument, one it seemed they had gone over several times already.

After a few minutes of arguing, and acknowledging the chantry's swift and not at all surprising decision of discrediting of the Inquisition, did the meeting finally start to get somewhere.

"Approaching the mages or the templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine said, smoothly overriding everything said previously.

Aya groaned, "Why didn't you say that from the start?"

Josephine offered the fox a shy smile and Cullen looked suitably chastised.

"There is something we can do about it though. A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you."

"To me or to Herald over here," Aya cut in. Leliana glared at the fox. "She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable." Leliana continued.

Zaira quickly cut Aya off, "We will go to talk to her."

Aya mock glared at Zaira, and Zaira gave the fox a weak smile. "You can find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe."

Aya's eye light up, "You mean the warm forest not too far from the coast?" Cullen nodded confused. "Done deal, we will leave as soon as possible."

Zaira laughed, Aya looked like she was about to start flying off in glee and even Cullen started to smile.

"There may be a few opportunities to expand our influence, take care in finding them." Cullen said,

"And we will need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you're the best suited to recruit them." Josephine added, Aya suddenly looked far less happy about leaving and Zaira straightened as though to prepare herself for the burden.

"In the meantime," Cassandra stressed, "Let us think of other options. I refuse to leave this all to the Herald and Aya."

"Why does she get to be the Herald while I'm Aya!" The kitsune asked, the smile on her face easing concerns of offense and even made Josephine laugh lightly.

"So is that all?" Zaira asked, and Aya's ear perked up, she had been bouncing around her spot for the past few minutes.

"I'm afraid not, we still have many matters left to discuss." Leliana said. Aya groaned dropping her head to the table, and Josephine and Leliana laughed at the fox's antics.

* * *

"Finally!" Aya exclaimed as Zaira and her were the last to leave the war room and walk into the crisp cool air of the mountains. Josephine laughed from ahead of her and even Leliana smiled at the fox, but Cullen was not amused, not in the slightest.

"Must you be so childish." He asked obviously sick of the fox's playful nature. "In our hands lie the fate of Thedas, you could try to look like you care."

Aya paused, and everyone stopped, wanting to hear her answer. "I do care, though what good will it do anyone to see us upset, or stressed, or angry. At best the troops will be fearful of our tempers and work hard, at worst we can lose the few troops we have and lose the chance to gain new ones."

Aya nodded firmly to herself, "Yeah, call me dumb, call me naive but I was promoted to Commander of my clan for a reason," with that being said, Aya was the first to leave.

Springing up on the barrels near the tavern, she scaled the roof top easily before disappearing from view entirely within moments. A second passed, then another before it was Josephine who spoke first.

"She has a point, it will do no good for the men to see us worry. It appears there is more to our kitsune friend than meets the eye."

Both Cassandra and Leliana nodded in agreement, while Cullen huffed his displeasure. "I doubt it, I've meet women like her, not a single ounce of sense in them. Just watch, come your first fight she'll turn tail and run."

* * *

It was on the third day of travelling they did actually run into any trouble, and just like Cullen predicted, Aya began to run … Just not in the direction they were expecting.

Drawing her daggers Aya was the first to notice the ambush and she was the first to charge towards the rebel mages, saving the lives of the few recruits in the process. She fought without a care for herself, instead focusing on keeping the enemy scattered and confused allowing the troops to organize themselves and quickly route the mages.

It happened so quickly, and so cleanly Cassandra could only watch as Aya took on 3 mages at once and finished them off without so much of a scratch. It was only when the rogue templars started streaming in, did Aya begin to face any difficulties.

She twisted and dodged around blades of steel and burst of magic, but as she moved to attack a templar, he had braced himself and flung out his shield throwing the petite kitsune to the ground heavily.

The templar, trained from a young to take any advantages given in the field of battle, was quick to follow up the strike with a sword slash down. Aya barely managed to dodge the first, but the second caught her by the edge of her armor pinning her to the spot.

Blue eyes widened in panic, watching as the templar drew a knife ready to make the final move, when a single crossbow bolt stopped the templar in his tracks. The fighting renewed once more, but this time the odds backed heavily in the Inquisition's favor. A steel gauntlet reached down to help Aya stand and once more Aya was faced with the warmth of a warrior's body and the warmest, most beautiful hazel brown eyes.

Climbing to her feet, Aya winced as her recently healed ribs protested the movement. Doubling over she fully expected to be left to her own defenses while the rest went to fight, but to her surprise Cassandra never strayed far.

Instead Cassandra stood near, dealing with enemies until Aya had the chance to move, whether it be a rebel mage or a rogue templar for the duration of the fight Aya had the luxury of watching her companions fights while she attempted to stand, leaning heavily on a nearby fence post.

Zaira was like a storm, a never ending barrage of attacks that would send the strongest of men to the ground. Despite the brute force she displayed in her attacks, Zaira's defense was nigh impenetrable. Swords failed to come close to hitting her hulking body and magic seemed to alway be off it's mark by the smallest of degrees.

Solas seemed to be a bystander most of the time, never fully integrating into the fight, but his spells were no joke. With a single chant he had reduced 3 men to ashes and a few more screaming as they were set on fire.

Varric had to be the oddest, standing right in the middle of the chaos the dwarf would lay out traps and potions before sending bolts towards the fiercest of enemies with deadly accuracy. Despite his positioning he never seemed to find himself flanked or caught off guard.

Though if Aya had to choose a favorite from all the fighting styles she had seen, it was Cassandra's who ensnared her the most. The seeker was brute strength tempered by the grace of battle and the fire of passion. Each strike was like a dance known only to her. Not a single move wasted not a single breath out of place. She was like art on the battlefield.

Despite this, Aya was feeling restless, she had been forced out of the fight barely able to breath and yet men and women began to fall on both sides and there was nothing she could do. Or was there?

It was the arrow that grazed Cassandra, that finally coerced Aya into action. Defying every logical thought Aya closed her eyes and dove for the well of power deep inside her. She reached and took hold of as much of it as she could manage, before bending it to her will.

The air shifted around them, and soon the trees were lit aflame. The fires around her grew with every inhale and shrank with with every exhale. The temperature grew higher and higher, and yet the only one's affected where the rebel mages, and few of the rogue templars.

They screamed out in agony as the fire scorched their skin and burned their lungs until the fell and grew still. Those still alive watched on in horror, and while few fled even fewer stayed. This time their attention focused on one person, slowly one by one the templars turned tail and ran, while the inquisition watched as the fires, that had been scorching the tops of trees slowly began to fade.

Slowly Aya opened her eyes, staring back at those around here, and so with a sheepish smile and bashful look Aya laughed, breaking the tense air around them as cheers erupted from the troops.

Varric and Zaira came up all at once to congratulate the fox, praising her and even hoisting her up onto Zaira's shoulder while Cassandra looked on with a small smile watching their antics.

But Solas didn't care, he watched the fox be paraded around like the newest toy, being shown off to everyone, but he knew. Solas knew that in time they'd see. The kitsune was nothing special just some poor unfortunate soul at the wrong place at the wrong time and soon they'd see just how big of a mistake they were making.

* * *

 **An: Short chapter I know, but it felt wrong to keep going. At least this time I managed to post in the same month no? Anyways tell me what you think and as always, Thank you to Imoshen88, Shaded122, and Archer1eye. They are the best friend i could ever ask for, and i humbly request you go check their work out.**


	4. The Hinterlands Part 2

Chapter 4- The Hinterlands Part 2

* * *

Summary: When two strange figures fell out of the breach, only one had a mark to save Thedas. The other, well she had been at the wrong place at the worst time. But there was something about this woman that felt off, and Cassandra isn't sure what it is.

For your reference:

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

~"Other Language"~

" _ **Demon Speak"**_

* * *

(Chapter 4- The Hinterlands Part 2)

In Aya's opinion the talk with Scout Harding and Mother Giselle was hardly spectacular. No not at all, they only talked about the fate of the world and how most of the Chantry would rather hide their heads in the ground. Yup nothing remotely interesting, but as Aya approached the large horse provided to her, she suddenly wished she had been paying more attention to the coming and goings around her.

Aya eyed the large beast in front of her warily, why did her companions insist on riding these beasts? Didn't they realize these beasts could throw them off and trample them at any second?

Maybe the horse could sense her apprehension, or maybe it just didn't like the sight of Aya with her tail and ears, but suddenly the horse reared up neighing loudly. Aya fell back as the horse came back down huffing and snorting it's displeasure.

Aya scrambled away fearfully, "Yeah nope, I'm not getting on that. No way you'll ever get me seated on that beast."

A few minutes later a terrified Aya was clutching onto Cassandra as though her life depended on it, as the group, finally seated upon their horses, moved out to begin scouting out areas for watchtowers on their way to clear out the wolf pack.

The trip was far from fun and poor Aya kept whimpering every time the horse moved. She planted her head between Cassandra's shoulders and refused to raise her head no matter who talked to her or whatever antics they came up with to help her calm down. If anything, it only made things worse as they tended to spook the horse slightly.

It took a bit, but after a while, they left Aya to her own defenses. It took a while, but eventually Aya's death grip eased and she started to relax. She was by no means comfortable on the horse, but she did start to ease up.

Of course, Cassandra was the first to notice the change in the fox and she shot Aya a quick glance. Aya was still as tense as ever, but at least Cassandra could breathe properly now.

Cassandra gave the fox a reassuring smile and almost laughed when Aya gave her own shaky smile. "Doing a bit better back there?" Cassandra asked.

Aya gave the seeker a playful glare but was interrupted as the horse decided to skip a step and jostle the fox. Aya let out a high pitched yelp and quickly buried her face in Cassandra's back, causing the seeker to laugh lightly at Aya's expense.

Aya grumbled slightly, her pride more than slightly wounded. Cassandra caught the grumbling and smiled softly, shifting the reins into one hand she forcefully pried off one of the hands wrapped around her and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Relax, Aya, it's just a horse," Cassandra spoke softly, rubbing soothing circles on the fox's hand. Slowly Aya began to relax and she shifted slightly, instead of pressing her face into Cassandra's back, Aya was now lightly resting her head on the warrior's shoulder.

Her breaths came in gentle puffs warming Cassandra's ear, making the seeker flush red. The duo continued on like this for a few minutes oblivious to the looks they were drawing from their companions.

All too soon they had found the third watchtower's position, near the wolves den. As they grew closer to the den, Aya could hear the lupins moving around them, but there was one sound that just didn't fit in.

Aya narrowed her eyes, no now this just won't do. "Sorry, Cass."

"Aya?" Cassandra tried to turn in her seat, but as she did Aya shoved her forward and right over and off the horse. The warrior landed with a heavy grunt and the horse reared up in surprise. Aya took this movement to launch herself off the horse and onto a nearby ledge.

The group fell into chaos, horses rearing and pulling at their reins and startled shouts, and when everything finally calmed down Aya was nowhere to be seen.

"What in the world?" Zaira asked as she hopped off her horse, her hand stretching for the large broadsword she was favoring at the moment.

Varric was quick to follow Zaira's lead, "I have a bad feeling about this, Seeker."

"In this case, I must agree with you, Master Varric," Solas stated, as he swiftly dismounted as when and soon Cassandra was the only one to stay stationed on her horse.

They sat in tense silence as seconds dragged on and soon the frantic clicking of paws alerted them to a new threat. From the ledge above them an orange fox sprinted for dear life, launching itself off the cliff face towards Cassandra.

Cassandra reacted instinctively reaching out to grab the furry fox. It came as quite the surprise when the second Cassandra was within arm's reach of the fox disappeared in a flash, replaced by a wide-eyed Aya. The two crashed into each other Sending the Seeker to the floor followed shortly by the crystal eyed rogue.

The others had stopped to watch the events play out, Zaira had descend into a fit of giggles while Varric was grinning widely at the mumbled curses from both women. It seemed that only Solas was unamused at the turn of events, choosing instead to glare at Aya disdainfully.

"That plan went better in my head," Aya grumbled as she untangled herself from the seeker.

"You mean you actually plan things?" Zaira asked as she struggled to get her giggling under control. Aya just glared at the Qunari, grumbling under her breath. Poor Cassandra had been winded from the fall so she took a few seconds long to pull herself together.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Cassandra wheezed as she struggled to sit up.

"I was being chased by vicious wolves, I didn't have much time to think. Good news is I lost them." Aya replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck as she did so. She reached down to assist the older woman, when a loud howl nearby drew their attention.

"I guess you didn't lose them after all," Solas remarked drawing his staff with his usual flair.

Aya glared at him as she drew her daggers, standing above the still downed seeker. Cassandra made a motion to fight, but Aya was having none of it. "You can barely stand, Cass, and this is my fault. So sit back and be the damsel in distress."

Cassandra glared at Aya but relented after a moment. Aya was right, at the moment she was more an of a liability than an asset. "I don't like this," Cassandra said after a moment.

"You don't have to, you just have to do it," Aya smiled down at Cassandra as the first wolves rounded the corner, "And here's my call. Take it easy seeker, I'm not the lightest of people."

With that being said, the group burst into action as the first wolves reached them with gleaming teeth and snapping jaws. Zaira was the first to move, cleaving a wolf in two as it leaped for her throat. Zaira used that momentum to spin out of the way of another wolf.

Varric and Solas weren't sitting idle through this and the wolf ended up with a bolt to the head and another two were frozen before they could move in to take advantage of Varric reloading.

Aya had yet to move from her spot above Cassandra and as such she was the last to react as the pack bore down on them. In a quick motion her hand shot down to grasp something in her boot, hooking her daggers in her belt loop as she did so, before flinging it at the nearest wolf.

A gleaming blade torn cleanly through it's neck, before being dragged back by the corded rope connected to it. She repeated the action twice more, before an unusually smart wolf caught the rope, ripping the weapon out of her grasp. Aya grabbed her daggers on more, reversing her grip on the handle and holding the blades parallel to the ground in front.

The smile she had given Cassandra quickly turned into a fierce snarl and she leapt forward to meet a wolf head on. She sidestepped it's flashing jaws, her right hand snapped down catching the beast in it's neck and killing it instantly.

The group moved in perfect tangent, covering each other's blind spots and providing brief reprieves to tired members and soon the wolves backed off, their brothers lying dead around them. Just as Aya thought they were about to run, the alpha, a huge grey wolf snapped it's jaws forcing the other wolves to stand their ground.

The group stared in shock at the unusual behavior, Varric going to far mumble a curse, though the group refused to lower their guards. It was this rapt attention that almost caused their downfall, as Aya moved back to cover Cassandra she didn't notice the glowing green circle under her feet and a scaly arm crashed into her flinging her into the cavern wall.

Aya's head smashed into the rocky surface and the world spun around her. Zaira cried out in surprise lowering her guard far enough to let a wolf leap forward closing its jaws on her arm.

Zaira yelled out in pain, dropping her sword and attempting to pry the wolf off her arm. The remaining wolves charged back into the fight, forcing Varric and Solas to alternate shots trying to bring down wolves before they reached the two downed women.

Cassandra watched in horror as she finally made it back to her feet, wincing as she stood up. She had been so focused on Aya she barely saw the demon until it was too late. It was a tall lanky being, it's sickly green color and sharp features weren't those of a typical terror demon. No this one was bigger, the spikes in it's back larger, and it's horns were as large as any stags'. It's clawed hands were thin and boney, and with every passing second it drew closer to Aya's prone body.

Cassandra drew her sword, her body still aching, and crept up behind it, though sadly heavy armor was never the quietest, so by the time Cassandra brought her sword down on the demon in a vicious downswing, it had already turned around raising a scaled arm to intercept the blow.

The blade cut in deep into the arm, though the demon didn't react. " **More pesky mortals, this grows tiresome. You mortals never do learn it seems,"** It's raspy voice rang clear over the chaos like shattered glass.

Cassandra grit her teeth shrugging her shield into place and yanking her sword out of the demon's arm. She threw her weight behind her shield and slammed it into the demon. It staggered back a few step barely avoiding stepping on Aya who was still stunned on the floor.

Zaira by now had managed to throw the wolf off her and had regained her sword standing between the wolves and the conflict behind her. She threw a few concerned glances to both Aya and Cassandra, but her attention was soon brought back to the wolves.

Cassandra, taking the advantage, tracked Zaira's movement in the corner of her eye. Varric and Solas were too far for her to see, but by the flashes of magic and the random traps set it seemed they were doing well.

Cassandra's split attention, allowed the demon it's first opening. It slammed it's horned head into her shield, jarring her arm and forcing Cassandra to take a step back. Instead of following up on the attack the demon beat down slamming its fists on the ground and opening a portal beneath it and disappearing.

Cassandra's eyes widened, "What in the-" a scaled tail slammed into her, forcing her to stumble, but thankfully she kept her balance. Another blow connected with her shield, but she had managed to brace herself and turned to face the demon.

" **Stupid mortals. Why do continue to resist? Would it not be simpler to submit?"** The demon spoke once more.

Cassandra only bit her tongue and finally managed to slice the demon's arm off. This time the demon screamed out its pain and it quickly disappeared into the floor. Zaira, Varric, and Solas had finally forced the wolves to run off.

Zaira and Cassandra quickly ran over to Aya who was trying to sit up now. Her eyes were unfocused and she swayed gently. "Woah easy there, Aya. You took a pretty bad hit to the head." Zaira commented putting hand on Aya's shoulder to steady her.

Aya nodded, but her wince belayed just how out of it, she was. Cassandra was busy trying to uncork a healing potion while unfurling the bandages she always had with her.

Cassandra handed Aya the potion, before examining the large bump on Aya's head. Her fingers ghosted on the tender area, drawing back quickly at Aya's flinch. Zaira tried to keep the fox from moving, while Cassandra gently examined the wound.

"It does not seem too severe, but you will stay where I can keep an eye on you," Cassandra commanded.

Aya tried for a smile, but her eyes were drawn to a growing green circle just off to the right of them.

She gulped harshly, willing herself to talk, but it seemed her mind refused to work. Thankfully it seemed Zaira sensed her distress and glanced off to the side spotting the circle just as the demon inside it began to appear.

Zaira's eye's widened and she quickly pushed herself up taking her sword along with her to stand in front of Aya, Solas and Varric quickly readied their own equipment, Varric being a bit more reckless than Solas, was the first to attack.

His bolt smashed into the demon's head, but the terror demon didn't even flinch. It just continued walking towards Aya, ignoring the spells bouncing off it. " **Pathetic, how could a mortal like you take down my brothers?"** It's single-minded determination was shocking, unlike the other demons they had faced. This one seemed unnaturally focused on Aya.

Zaira furrowed her brow in confusion as attacked the demon, managing to cut deep into it's body, but unable to stop it's marching. " **So much delicious fear, the air just reeks of it. I shall enjoy watching your life drain from that body, just like the others before you."**

Aya went pale, and for the first time Zaira and Cassandra could see the fear on her face. Zaira dug her heels into the floor ripping the broadsword out of the demon causing it to stagger back, Using this opening, Zaira was quick to finally behead the demon and watch as it's twitching body slumped on the floor.

Aya and Cassandra watch in horrid fascination as the demon slowly turned to ash. Varric and Solas stared down at the body muttering to each other, "What in the world was that." Varric asked, drawing both Zaira's and Cassandra's attention.

"That my friend was a Beta Terror, pray you never encounter an Alpha." Aya's voice shook as she spoke. The group stared at the girl as she struggled to compose herself. Zaira moved to comfort the girl, but at her flinch, Zaira backed off.

The girl trembled for a moment, but after second she began to calm and she stood up. "Are we done here?" Aya asked.

Solas went to cut in, but it was Varric who elbowed him to stay quiet. "Yeah, we're done for the day, Firefox," Varric said.

Cassandra and Zaira nodded, signaling for Solas and Varric to go find the horses in an effort to help Aya.

Both men were quick to run off after the horses as Cassandra and Zaira watched Aya slowly go to pick up her fallen weapons. As she picked the odd blade with a rope Zaira's curiosity peaked and she broke the fragile silence.

"What are those?"

Aya gave a grim smile as she spun the blades in her hands, "A handy little invention I found off the coast of Nevarra. It cost an arm and a leg but I managed to have my congruent outfitted with them. Oh the elders were not happy with me that was for sure, but damn are they useful."

Aya chuckled lightly, before gripping her head, "My head is pounding, don't we have anything stronger than a healing potion?" She complained as she leaned onto a nearby wall.

Zaira snorted slightly as she moved to help the woman, "It's called a headache, you did take a pretty nasty hit to the head."

"I know, I was there for it," Aya snarked back. Aya's easy and familiar mood soon put Zaira to ease, but Cassandra could sense something off about the kitsune.

"Are you okay, Aya? you looked pretty shaken," Cassandra asked softly. Aya's ears twitch down for a fraction of a second before Aya turned, with Zaira's help, to Cassandra. With a smirk on her face and a pained wince Aya responded, "I have a headache, my ribs hurt and I'm sure one of those wolves nipped my tail, but I'm good."

Zaira laughed and took her towards Solas and Varric, who were just arriving with the horses. Varric made a joke prompting Zaira to laugh again and Aya to chuckle. The four were quick to saddle up and Zaira made a motion for Cassandra to hurry up, mimicked by a smirking Aya, and yet despite all this Cassandra couldn't find it with herself to believe Aya.

 **An: Damn it this gave me so much trouble, for no reason. Either way, this marks the end of the Hinterlands Arc for the most part as I wouldn't want to bore you all. What do you think of Aya? She is quite the enigma no? And Zaira isn't your typical Inquisitor.**

 **Please leave a review and Special thanks to my amazing friends Archer1eyed, and Shaded.**

 **And even bigger thanks to my Beta Imoshen, without whom I'm sure I'll fall apart.**


End file.
